Minor Characters in the Sarah's series.
Emily Jean Briner Sarah's Older twin sister. Emily Jean Works At Petsmart. And She Got Grounded For Giving Her Parent's Bad Attitude In 2 Months And She Got More Grounded For Talking To Her Sister That Way In Ten Years Ago. Emily Jean Is Now Graduated At Baldwin Wallace College Emily Jean Briner Is Played By Emily Briner In The Movie. Mr. Briner Sarah and Emily Jean's father. He works as a Lan Technician Support. Mr. Briner is the husband of Mrs. Briner. He Lives On Goose Road With His Sister Sherry. Mr. Briner thinks that Sarah's focusing on Cheerleading too much and not spending enough time on Murray Ridge. He is played by Harold Gene Briner in the movie. Mrs. Briner Sarah and Emily Jean's mother. She Was Working As Stay At Home Mom. Mrs. Briner is the wife of Mr. Briner and the best friend of Mrs. Stearns. Mrs. Briner Gets angry With Emily Jean for Giving Her Bad Attitude In 2 Months And Talking To Her Sister That Way. She is played by Wendy Briner in the movie. Sarah Briner The Youngest Twin Daughter of Harold Briner And Wendy Briner. Sarah is the Mother of Madeline, Maisie, Millie, Maddison, Melanie, Mackenzie, May Belle And Mckenna And Louise. Sarah is Now Works As The Shining Star Leader From Top Gun Cheerleading And Training Center. She isn't seen in the movie. If She Did, It Was Off Screen and She Is Now Moved To Amherst, Ohio Grandma Briner The grandmother of Sarah and Emily Jean. Grandma Briner is the Mother In Law of Wendy Briner. After Sarah's Cheer Paratice Grandma Briner Will See Her Later. She's Probably Want To Be Sarah's Family Again Any Time Soon She is played by Clara Joan in the movie. Brittany Lescher Sarah's Best friend She Lives On Devonshire Court . Before She moved To Elyria, Ohio. her parents got divorced. She is portrayed by Brittany in the movie. Derek Sinclair Sarah's strict but kindhearted Cheerleading coach. he is the former state champion of Cheerleading. Coach Derek wants his students to put Cheerleading. She is played by Derek in the movie. And Derek Appears In The Year Of 2011 And 2012 Susie Whitmarsh Sarah's other best friend who Lives At Lake Elsinore, Cailforina. She is Graduated from Rice Canyon Elementary With Sarah and Karyranne Ryan, and She Does Have 1 Sister Named Ashley. Wendy Have To Take Sarah To Elyria, Ohio. Sarah Didn't Get To See Her In Very Long Time. And She Can't Believe that Sarah Won't be There for Christmas She is played by Susie in the movie. Kayla Stearns A Friend in Sarah's Cheer class. She gets along with Sarah and is very smart. She goes to Elyria High School's Graduation Ceremony to see her brother Dylan. Kayla tries to help Sarah To Perform on Their Top Gun Cheerleading Performance in an effort to Get Cheerleading Routine Lost Track Their of Time. Her mother finds out and Sarah Got Very Scared By tell Anybody that She Didn't To Get Herself In Big Trouble. she Kept Messing Cheerleading Routine Up. Kayla Got grounded for Messing Cheerleading Routine Up. She isn't seen or mentioned in the movie. Mrs. Stearns The no-nonsense mother of Kayla. Mrs. Stearns catches Kayla Messing Up on a Sarah's Cheerleading Routine when Sarah Got Scared By Telling Everybody Because Kayla Kept Messing Everything Up. Mrs. Stearns tells Sarah that if she Don't Want Tell to her parents that She Starts Get In To Trouble she'll do it for her. Sarah Don't agree Want to tell her parents that She Didn't Do Something Is Wrong . Mrs Stearns grounds Kayla for helping Sarah Messing Cheerleading Routine Up. She isn't seen or mentioned in the movie. Her husband isn't mentioned in the books or the movie. Bailey Ward Sarah's best friend at California From Rice Canyon. She is very Nice, this is due to Let Sarah To Live At Elyria, Ohio. After Sarah Have To Take Her Family To Go See Her Grandma due to an Moving Other City. In the beginning, Bailey Will Be Very Good Friend To Her In Very Long Time. She is played by Bailey Ward in the movie. Jana Stump Sarah's Aunt. Jana Likes To Be Good relationship To Sarah to be the best at Cheerleading because Sarah's Friend had To Mess Cheerleading Routine Up On Purpose and had to quit Cheerleading. In the end Jana tells Sarah that she Can Get Her Cheerleading Back On Track and Jana allows it. She Is Now Married To Her Husband Jeff She is played by Jana in the movie. Jenny Sarah's Cheer Coach. Jenny works her students hard and She's concerned about Sarah when her Cheerleading Routine Back On Track. Jenny used to take Cheerleading with Coach Derek. Jenny wants Sarah to Believe Herself Again. She is played by Jenny in the movie. Daira Robbins The One Of Sarah's Cheer Friend And She Became As A Enemy Cheerleader. And Sarah Avoids Daira When She Was At Cheerleading Paratice. And Daira Attempts To Say Bad Words And Sarah And All Her Friends Didn't Say Anything To Her. And Sarah Told Her Friends Not To Listen To Daira When She Does That. Sarah Is Going To Be So Upset About This And When Cheerleading Routine Is All Done At 7. One Of Sarah's Friend Left At Gym. But Sarah Is Gone Home And Not To Be Good Friends In Very Long Time. Sarah's Coach Jenny Warned Daira Not To Say Bad Words Justin Stump Justin is The One Of Sarah's Cousin and still lives in Lakewood. he Does Have Short Hair and He Is Now Engaged To His Girlfriend Named Kelsey. He Was Seen In the movie When He Was Now Appeared In Sarah's Thanksgiving And Christmas Break. Britney Mae Daughtery And Krystal H. Bolash Sarah's Older Stepsisters. Britney Works At Walmart and Krystal Works At Jimmy Johns's Britney Mae Daughtery is played by Britney Daughtery in the movie. Krystal H. Bolash is played by Krystal Bolash in the movie. Jeff Stump The Uncle of Sarah. Jeff is the husband of Jana. Uncle Jeff is supportive of his Nieces. He is Now seen in the movie. Sam Neill Sam Neill is Sarah's Secret Crush. He is Jurassic Park Character. He's Male Character, as mentioned when he says he is going To Get T-Rex's Attention By Using The Flares. His Character portrayed by Dr. Alan Grant in the Jurassic Park movie. He Is Now Appeared On Sarah's Jurassic Park Franchise. Laura Dern Laura Dern Is Sarah's Female Character. She is Jurassic Park Character. She's Female Character, as mentioned when She says She is going To Get Power Back On From Maintenance Shed Her Character portrayed by Dr. Ellie Sattler in the Jurassic Park movie. She Is Now Appeared On Sarah's Jurassic Park Franchise. Samuel L. Jackson Samuel L. Jackson is Sarah's Favorite Character. He is Jurassic Park Character. He's Male Character, as mentioned when he says he is going To Get Killed by Velociraptor In Power Shed. His Character portrayed by Ray Arnold in the Jurassic Park movie. He Does not Appeared On Sarah's Jurassic Park Franchise. If He Did. It Was Off Screen